


TKGSS2k15

by plaidsleep



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret santa gift for the lovely Mango~</p>
            </blockquote>





	TKGSS2k15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengsong/gifts).



  


A mix of flowers and suits -- Happy Holidays! (view larger here [x](http://i.imgur.com/K9JMziM.jpg) [x](http://i.imgur.com/w6Ocb04.png))


End file.
